1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step holder attachment structure for a saddle-type vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a step holder attachment structure including a step holder and a support bracket for securing a master cylinder thereon, the support bracket being formed separately from the step holder, and to a vehicle incorporating the novel step holder attachment structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known motorcycle, e.g., a saddle-type vehicle, having a step holder attachment structure including a step holder, in which a rear master cylinder is attached to the step holder. If the master cylinder is initially attached to the step holder, it is possible to temporarily attach a step member and a rear brake application system to the step holder, which facilitates assembly work.
An example of such saddle-type vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-268774.
However, the motorcycle described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-268774 includes a heavy master cylinder fastened to a plate-like step holder. Such configuration of the step holder attachment structure, during operation of the motorcycle, leads to vibration of the step holder. The step holder may also sometimes resonate depending on engine speed.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing step holder attachment structure. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a saddle-type vehicle that prevents or at least minimizes the resonance of a step holder for suppressing the vibration of a step member as much as possible while allowing for temporary assembling of a rear brake application system on a step holder.